


Stupefaction

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [11]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: It was their one-year anniversary on Saturday and he had no idea what to get 2D. This was the first time he has ever dated anyone long enough to reach a major milestone and he didn't want to fuck this up. What did people, normal people with normal relationships, do for an anniversary? Go out for dinner, watch a movie, and have boring, missionary sex at the end of the night? That didn’t sound nearly as exciting as Murdoc had hoped.





	Stupefaction

Murdoc was freaking out.

It was their one-year anniversary on Saturday and he had no idea what to get 2D. This was the first time he has  _ ever _ dated  _ anyone  _ long enough to reach a major milestone and he didn't want to fuck this up. What did people, normal people with normal relationships, do for an anniversary? Go out for dinner, watch a movie, and have boring, missionary sex at the end of the night? That didn’t sound nearly as exciting as Murdoc had hoped. 

But he also had no idea how to make it more exciting. In a fit of anxious distress, he’d asked Noodle, who usually tried to stay out of their relationship business. She hadn’t been all that happy to get dragged in again, but she’d also given him a few tips. 

“Do something nice for him, something you know he’ll like. Maybe try snooping a little, but nothing crazy.” So of course, Murdoc had done something crazy. He’d stolen Stu’s computer.

Only for an hour though, while the singer was sleeping off a migraine. There wasn’t even a password on it. It might as well have had a “snoop through me” sign pinned to it. Or at least, that was how Murdoc justified it. That and the fact that he really needed Stu’s internet history to find the perfect gift. He was banking on the fact that the singer was too lazy to erase his browsing history. 

Hidden away in his bedroom, door locked, he opened the laptop and started the browser. It only took a few clicks to get to the singer’s history. Murdoc grinned to himself. 

“Jackpot.”

Squished in between social media and funny pet videos were a sprinkling of Amazon bookmarks and porn tabs. Murdoc immediately checked out the porn and was surprised at how vanilla it all was. Did Stu not like their wild and crazy sex life? He sure seemed to. Before Murdoc could work himself up too much he realized the link between all the videos. 2D had a thing for lingerie. 

Murdoc felt his dick twitch in interest. How had he not known he and the singer shared this particular interest? The videos had both men and woman wearing pretty underwear in all positions and styles. Murdoc was practically salivating by the time he made his decision. A few clicks later he had the address of a local lingerie store and an appointment.

* * *

 

Stuart thought for once he knew what he was doing. He didn’t like to brag, much, but he’d been known to be dead romantic on occasion with his girlfriends. It shouldn’t be that hard to figure something out for their anniversary. 

Only it was a week before the date and he still hadn’t thought of anything. Or well, he’d had ideas but nothing stood out. Cooking them dinner was a nice thought, but the singer couldn’t boil water. Murdoc wasn’t a flowers type of man, and gifting him a bottle of wine would only serve to knock him off the wagon fully again. They watched movies together all the time, and they had wild and crazy sex more often than weekly. So what could he do to make their anniversary special?

After wracking his brain and giving himself a migraine he decided to ask Russel. The drummer wasn’t too happy to be dragged into 2D and Murdoc’s relationship, but he gave in after 2D gave him a puppy-dog pout. 

“You know Murdoc better than me, D. Think up some weird shit he’d want to do and just go with it. He’s head over heels for you anyway,” Russel had said when 2D ambushed him at the breakfast table. The singer returned to his breakfast with a thoughtful look on his face and sat there until well after Russel cleared his plate and left. 

Something weird… The obvious choice was something sexy. But with so many kinks between them, not to mention their endless desire for sex, left very few options. Stu thought long and hard before an idea popped into his head. Something Murdoc had said the last time they were in the mall. 

They’d been walking along idly when they passed a lingerie shop and Murdoc paused. The mannequin was wearing something strappy and lacy with far too many bows. Murdoc looked the display up and down with a kind of hesitant interest.

“Pretty, innit?” he’d remarked, side-eyeing the singer. At the time 2D had agreed with a smile and continued on walking, but now he thought on the moment harder. The lingerie had been a very similar colour to his hair, and hadn't Murdoc made a comment about an old fling's lingerie closet in an interview a few weeks ago?

2D snapped out of his reverie, dropping his mushy cornflake-laden spoon onto the table. That was it! By that afternoon the singer was back at that same lingerie store. They didn’t have the exact set that had been in the window when he and Murdoc went past, but the associates were more than happy to help him out.

* * *

 

When the day finally came, both men were beyond nervous. They woke up together and spent the day doing pretty normal stuff. Well, normal for them and for Gorillaz, at least. In all, it was a nice day that they got to spend together, and that was what counted. 

When they got home again it was pretty late, so they both headed up to their bedroom. Both men were sweating, the secrete of what was under their clothes feeling like foreplay all on it’s own. 2D was getting antsy, his fingers twiddling in front of him as he sat on the bed, while Murdoc strode quickly towards the bathroom. The bassist was glad when the door closed and he had a minute to calm down before undressing and facing his boyfriend again.

2D knew that it was now or never. Quickly he stripped off his t-shirt and trousers before getting into what he hoped was an enticing pose on the bed. He smoothed his hands over the blue silk of the cute bralette, panties, garters, and stocking set he was wearing. He really hoped Murdoc liked it. 

In the bathroom, Murdoc had his hand resting on the doorknob as he took a deep breath. As he stared down the bright red of his lacy top and thong he could see the skin of his stomach and thighs through the sheer fabric and felt a pang of self-consciousness. But he quickly shook it off, taking one last breath before opening the door and posing in what he hoped was an enticing pose in the doorway. 

“‘Ello luv.”

“H-hey sexy.”

They spoke over each other, neither sounding as confident as they hoped. 2D’s dark eyes went impossibly wide and Murdoc’s mouth dropped. A heavy silence settled over the room as they ogled each other. A full minute passed before 2D began to giggle, an ugly tittering laugh that made Murdoc’s stomach flutter. He couldn’t help but join in, his braying wheeze of a laugh bursting out of his chest as he clutched the door frame for support. 2D was rolling on the sheets now, mussing his pretty outfit as he did.

Murdoc recovered first, wiping at the corners of his eyes and stumbling towards the bed. He crawled up on top of the singer, straddling his hips to stop Stu’s rolling. 

“What’s all this Stu?” he asked, leaning down to pepper the younger’s neck with kisses. The soft silk of 2D’s getup rubbed against his skin in the most delicious of ways. 2D continued to giggle, letting his hands fall around Murdoc’s shoulders. 

“Wanted to surprise you,” he answered, running the fabric of the bassist’s top through his fingers. “God, Muds, you look so good.”

Murdoc hummed, trailing kisses up Stu’s jaw until he met his lips in a passionate kiss. “Same to you too, Bluebird. S’this real silk?”

“Don’t you recognize it? It’s not exactly the same but we saw this in the shops weeks ago,” 2D explained between kisses, letting his hands wander down to cup Murdoc’s bare arse. “I don’t recognize this outfit, though.”

Murdoc grinned, sharp teeth making the singer sweat. “Don’t you? Maybe from some  _ adult videos _  you’ve been watching?”

2D’s eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. “Y-you looked at my--”

Murdoc shut him up with another kiss, slipping his tongue inside this side. Stu moaned, all too happy to suck on the bassist’s tongue instead of arguing. Murdoc groaned and stuck his hands under 2D’s lacy bra, flicking his nipples lightly. The singer responded by using his grip on Murdoc’s arse to yank their hips together, grinding his hard-on against Murdoc’s. 

“Shit!” the bassist hissed, burying his face back in 2D’s shoulder. “You wanted to get all dolled up for me, love? Looking pretty for our special day?”

“You’re one t’talk,” Stu huffed, continuing to grind their hips together. “Is that  _ lipstick?” _

“And eyeliner,” Murdoc preened before biting at Stu’s neck with fervour. The singer dug his nails into the other man’s back and wrapped long, stocking-clad legs around his hips. How could he be so close already? The sight of Murdoc dressed up only for him… it drove Stu wild. 

“Oh~ O-oh fuck me, Murdoc!” he cried, his back arching beautifully. Murdoc was loath to remove the panties and garter, but if he had to he would. With practised ease, he grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked his fingers. Before he could instruct the singer to lower his pants, Stu flipped over, revealing his bare arse to the bassist. 

“O-ho, naughty boy,” Murdoc growled, running two of his slicked fingers along the younger’s crack. “Arseless panties, what’ll they come up with next?”

“Murdoc~” Stu moaned, wiggling his hips. The bassist couldn’t deny himself any longer, and slipped one then two fingers inside the other, cooking them just right to hit his prostate. “Murdoc!”

“So fuckin’ pretty.” Murdoc reached around to feel Stu’s prick through his panties. “And you’re all mine. Fuck, I love you Stu.”

It wasn’t often that Murdoc said things like that, and 2D whimpered. It turned into a high moan as Murdoc eased his dick inside slowly but firmly. It was torture, the glacial pace and he bucked back, trying to take more of the bassist. Murdoc grunted taken a bit by surprise, but recovered quickly, soon thrusting into the other with a steady rhythm. 

“F-feels good, M-Muds,” 2D gasped into the bedsheets. Behind him, Murdoc chuckled and gripped his hips a little bit harder. The beautiful blue silk of 2D’s underwear was wrinkled and damp with sweat, and Murdoc figured he looked about the same. They could afford the dry cleaning bill. 

“Satan, your arse feels amazing,” Murdoc said, picking up speed. “All for me, this is all for me, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes! Love you Murdoc, love you so much I--ah--!” 2D was shaking, his hands fisted in the sheets. “I-I’m close--”

Murdoc pulled out suddenly, laying back and gesturing for the singer to get on top. “Ride me, Stu.”

2D was the picture of lust, pale skin flushed and glistening, riding Murdoc’s dick like he was meant for it. The bassist stared, slack-mouthed and moaning as the love of his life drove him closer and closer to the edge. It made all the ups and down’s of the past year beyond worth it. 

Stu watched through half-lidded eyes as Murdoc thrashed below him, doing his best to pound up into the singer. The red babydoll was stained with precome from the bassist’s hard cock, the thong pulled aside. He wanted to come with Murdoc’s dick inside him, wanted to feel that gushing warmth of his lover coming inside. 

“P-please--” he stuttered, moving his hips in rapid circles. “Fuck me,  _ please!” _

“Come, D. I wanna see--” Murdoc grunted, finally releasing inside the younger with a pleasured gasp. 2D felt every inch of the bassist’s dick inside him, twitching, filling him up and he came as well. The panties kept him from making a big mess, but they were undeniably ruined. He gave a few, weak thrusts against the other’s pelvis before falling forward onto Murdoc’s chest, exhausted. 

“Holy shit,” Murdoc breathed, bringing his hands up to rest on 2D’s back. “Talk about an anniversary.”

“You said it,” 2D chuckled, lifting his head to rest his chin on Murdoc’s chest. He stared at the bassist for a few seconds, a dopey smile on his face. “Best anniversary I’d say.”

“Shut it, you sap,” Murdoc teased, pulling 2D closer despite the mess of come and sweat between them. He buried his face in the singer’s hair, smelling sweat and shampoo and  _ 2D.  _ “Satan, I love you.”

“I love you too, Muds. Happy anniversary.”

Murdoc smiled, playing idly with the straps of Stu’s bra, slowly drifting off to sleep. The singer lay his head back down, listening to Murdoc’s heartbeat and enjoying the moment. He smiled slyly as he thought about all the anniversaries to come. If this one was anything to go by, they’d all be fantastic. 


End file.
